


Bloom in Snow

by affectionado



Category: The Huntsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionado/pseuds/affectionado
Summary: “You can dress me in ruffles and capes, it will not change who I am.”





	Bloom in Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Something small and happy for these two.

“You know that I can never be king.”

 

She turns to look at him, her long, unbound hair a thick cascade past the whiteness of her bare shoulders. Her lashes are dewed with unshed tears and the sight tears at his heart like nothing else, this slow, exquisite pain of wanting something both within and outside his reach at the same time.

 

He inhales deeply. “You can dress me in ruffles and capes, it will not change who I am.”

 

“And who are you?” she muses, as if in a dream.

 

“A brute. A woodsman. A man unworthy of a queen’s love.”

 

She trails a finger down his chest, then unexpectedly smiles. “Is that what you are?”

 

He swallows. “Listen, you know that we–”

 

This time she silences him with a kiss. She has kissed him many times throughout the night and it still makes him feel like drowning.

 

“I know nothing,” she tells him when they draw apart. “Neither do you. But if you think that I can let you go after everything we’ve been through, then you are wrong.”

 

He stares at her, heart in his throat. “Your Majesty–”

 

“Marry me, huntsman,” she says, her fingers on his lips. “Brute. Woodsman. You who think you’re unworthy of a queen’s love. Let the people decide what to make of you.”

 

Her eyes are fierce, but her fingers tremble. This, more than anything, tells him that he is not the only one unsure and terrified—and _this_ , more than anything else, makes his answer.

 

“Alright,” he says and takes her hand. It’s small but not soft, roughened instead from wielding a sword. A queen’s hand.

 

“Truly?” A smile comes to her face, small but hopeful. “You’ll do this with me?”

 

“If you’ll really have me.” His voice shakes too, but her warmth gives him strength. “I will.”

 

Then she is laughing, kissing him. They can do this, he thinks. She is, as always, a flower that blooms in snow. Strong-willed. Beautiful. His.  

 

 


End file.
